


Christmas Wrapping

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, christmas in july, jk who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: Draco comes home to find his living room in shambles
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/195611
Kudos: 39





	Christmas Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the Very Drarry Christmas Collection

The living room was a scene of chaos. Shreds of wrapping paper were strewn across the floor, couch and table. Ribbon trailed through the room and down the hallway. Bows littered the floor as if they had burst forth from a cloud. A cat darted through the room, tape stuck to the bottom of one of its paws. Crumbs of tissue paper covered the room like thrown confetti.

Such was the state in which Draco found his home. He took in the chaos with a sigh as he placed his coat and hat on the stand. "Are you in there, Harry?" he called as he surveyed the room for his partner.

He heard a thump and then Harry's head peeked up from behind the couch. "Hi Draco, I didn't hear you come in."

"I can't imagine why not," he muttered as he turned the volume on the stereo down.

Harry grinned. "How was the meeting?"

Draco sighed and tiptoed through the room, trying not to stab his foot on a pair of scissors. He pushed a pile of shredded tissue paper aside so he could take a seat on the couch. "It was fine," he said. "Harry, what are you doing in here?"

"Wrapping presents," he replied, his tone clearly suggesting that the answer should have been obvious.

"I didn't realize that it would be such an operation just to wrap presents," Draco replied, eyebrow delicately lifted.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I've never been very good at this."

"I can tell." Draco looked at the shabbily wrapped presents and cringed. "Please tell me you left my parents' gifts for me to wrap."

He gestured toward a pile of what looked to be crumbled paper. "Oh, they're over there."

Draco felt his heart sink. "Harry, that looks atrocious."

Harry frowned and a hurt expression crept into his eyes. "Really? I tried to be very careful with their presents; I know how they like the crisp lines."

The blond felt panic creep under his skin. He did not want to hurt his lover, but he would simply have to redo the wrapping. "Harry…" he started.

Suddenly the other man grinned. "I'm just missing with you."

It took a minute for the information to sink in. Then Draco leaned forward and flicked Harry in the forehead. "You're a prat." He leaned back again. "But seriously, this room is a disaster, even by your standards. What happened?"

Harry frowned. "The cat."

"The cat?"

"First, she got into the bag of bows. Then she started eating the wrapping paper. I finally distracted her with the ribbon, until she discovered the tissue paper. I tried to get her to leave it alone, but you see how well that went. And then she got stuck in the tape…" He sighed. "It's just been a nightmare."

Draco tried to use his well-bred manners to keep his face passive, but a chuckle escaped despite his best efforts.

"It's not funny," Harry pouted.

The statement just brought Draco's choked laughter into full force. He collapsed against the sofa. His amusement proved contagious and soon Harry succumbed to his own giggles. As they both indulged in the ridiculousness of the situation, the cat flew down the hall. A stream of ribbon flew behind her as it stuck to the tape on her paw.


End file.
